Eterna espera
by Eri Shimizu
Summary: No importa lo que pase... Yo te esperare aqui. One-shot. (Mal resumen, lo se) (YAOI) Popo x Toon Link y mencion de Ness x Lucas


No se explicar este fic, solo salio porque necesitaba hacerlo u.u

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino seria diferente el final de este fic.

Espero que lo disfruten un poquito.

* * *

><p>Era torturosa esta situación…<p>

Quizás la más difícil de toda mi vida.

Master Hand y Crazy Hand habían decidido hacer un nuevo torneo pero esta vez pocos de nosotros se fueron a la nueva mansión Smash desde el comienzo, al menos sabia que mi hermano jamás faltaría en ese nuevo torneo, eso me alegraba. Pero era otra cosa la que ocupaba mi mente.

"Escuchen bien. Lastimosamente no podemos hacer que todos participen en este nuevo torneo ya que tenemos en mente probar nuevos talentos" La voz de Master Hand congelaba nuestro interior y nos hundía de forma tan rápida e indiferente que en verdad deseaba poder golpearlo.

"Así que hemos decidido que ustedes se entrenaran aquí y según veamos sus potenciales, así los iremos eligiendo. Si son llamados para continuar, deberán mudarse inmediatamente y si no los llamamos deberán seguir entrenando hasta la fecha límite. Si no lo logran, en verdad les agradecemos su participación".

No pude evitar rechinar los dientes. "Solo somos sus malditos juguetes".

"Calma Toon Link" La suave y tranquilizadora voz de Popo me arrulló mientras me abrazaba por detrás. "Nosotros lo lograremos"

_Este es mi temor._

Si, Popo y yo somos pareja. Y no solo pareja de habitación, se podría decir que somos amantes por la cantidad de cosas que hemos hecho. Vine con la idea de pelear y ahora había encontrado al amor de mi vida y a mis amigos más cercanos. Tantos momentos juntos que ahora pendían de la decisión de Master Hand.

"Pero Popo..." Iba a empezar a replicar cuando sus enguantados dedos callaron los míos.

"Shhh… Es el momento de darlo todo. Cuando seamos compañeros de habitación otra vez, te reirás de todo esto" Su sonrisa era optimista y no pude hacer más que forzarme a corresponder su gesto.

"De acuerdo… Pero aun así, quisiera algo. Si eligen a uno de los dos y el otro no lo logra…" Mi voz se volvió áspera ante el nudo en mi garganta. "El que quede atrás, debe hacer lo posible para alcanzar al otro, ¿sí?" Mi voz sonó como una ahogada y apretada suplica. "No te perdonare si después de lo que hemos pasado, un estúpido capricho nos separa".

Ah, se siente cálido y húmedo. Es la primera vez que lloro y no me molesto en ocultarlo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No solo de perder a Popo, sino también de los dos psíquicos que se acercaron para abrazarme con fuerza mientras Popo secaba las lágrimas de mi rostro con dulce sonrisa. Mis amigos. Mi amado. La familia que había formado. En silencio, los cuatro nos juramos intentar llegar al nuevo futuro.

_El tiempo era enemigo._

Entrenamientos arduos era todo lo que había en esta mansión. Ya no se respiraba la alegría ni tampoco la camarería, todos éramos enemigos de todos. Enfrentábamos a monstruos que las manos gigantes enviaban, peleábamos en pareja o incluso en solitario. Nada era igual, cada día era como una nueva herida en nuestros corazones.

"Popo…" Murmure en una noche sin estrellas, llovía fuertemente. "No puedo dormir"

No hubo respuesta inicial, incluso llegando a creer que se había quedado dormido. Mis ideas se apaciguaron al sentir esos brazos alrededor de mí, envolviéndome como solo él sabía hacer.

"Quizás pueda ayudarte". Escuchar su voz tan cerca de mí, adormecía mi angustia.

"Popo, ¿crees que lo logremos?" Pregunté con temor después de unos minutos en silencio.

Él suspiró mientras me presionaba más contra sus brazos. "En el torneo anterior, admito que ellos no fueron tan estrictos para elegir".

Eso solo alimentaba mi terror. "No quiero perderte" Admití en voz alta, volteándome para verlo por sobre mi hombro. "Puedo perder a quien sea, menos a ti".

"Jamás me perderás pequeño" Popo sonrió con gentileza. "Aunque nos separaran, yo hallaría la forma de volver a ti. Jamás dejaría de amarte y mientras tú me recuerdes, yo ahí estaré dándote fuerza y amor". Él acarició las comisuras de mis ojos que comenzaban a retener la humedad.

"Me siento muy débil ante esta situación" Lamenté sin dejar de ver sus ojos. "Puedo enfrentarlo todo, menos esto" Popo volvió a sonreír mientras unas finas lágrimas caían de sus ojos también.

_Él tiene el mismo temor._

"Toon, sin importar lo que pase… Yo siempre te amare durante toda la eternidad". Antes de que yo respondiera, me calló con un beso.

Uno de incertidumbre, lleno de amargura mientras gritaba en silencio '_no te vayas sin mi_' y a la vez '_te necesito_'. Un beso salado porque nuestras lágrimas invadían nuestros rostros y se unían en nuestros labios para guardar el secreto de su origen, no sabiendo si eran mías o de Popo. Y entonces, apareció aquella suavidad y dulzura, llenando de amor y esperanza a aquel gesto simple y complicado, calentando la frialdad de estos últimos días con solo sentir la cercanía contraria.

Con delicadeza, como una despedida o como forma de dar esperanza, los labios tibios de Popo se presionaron solo un poco más, aun sin prisa ni deseo ni lujuria ni nada de las intensas emociones que su boca alguna vez me había transmitido.

No.

Ahora nada de eso había, percibía algo más peculiar. Algo que enfriaba y calentaba mi ser. A pesar del amor del beso, también descubrí el trasfondo de la acción.

Era una posible despedida.

Me desesperé.

No, esto no era lo que quería. Me aferré más a su cuerpo mientras mis sollozos burbujeaban entre nuestras bocas, separándonos y humedeciéndonos. Apuñe mis ojos, no quería llorar por esto. Siempre he sido el que se mantiene fuerte, Popo siempre me lo dijo; pero ahora yo era quien no podía evitar hundirse en esta emoción.

Finalmente, Popo se separó y me miró detenidamente un momento antes de susurrar. "Vivamos cada día con intensidad, ¿sí?" Su mano acomodó un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja. "No me gusta verte llorar, pero admito que te ves muy hermoso al mostrarme tu tristeza y miedo".

Reí un poco para intentar ahogar mi llanto. "E-Eres… E-Eres un… I-Idiota"

Popo solo sonrió leve pero amargamente mientras me acurrucaba contra él y cantaba para mí, intentando relajarme hasta que quedara dormido. Después de un largo momento, logró hacerlo y dormí con el pensamiento en que si iban a separarnos o si nos elegirían, yo quería ser seleccionado después de Popo.

"Toon Link" La voz de Master Hand me llamo mientras acababa de vencer a Red en una pelea luego de varios días más de entrenamiento. "Has sido seleccionado, empaca tus cosas. Te esperaremos en uno de los portales".

_No. No por favor, se los suplico._

Me quedé en shock mientras las manos gigantes se alejaban. Nada pasaba por mi mente y solo podía sentir el nudo en mi garganta y el hormigueo en mis ojos. Varias voces se alegraron por mí al fondo de la habitación, pero yo sentía como si de pronto el suelo desaparecía y mi cuerpo pesaba como nunca.

Justo cuando iba a caer, unas manos me abrazaron con demasiada fuerza. No podía respirar, pero me sentía mejor así a comparación de la congelante sensación en mi interior. Voltee a ver hacia un lado y fui asaltado por un beso lleno de un desconocido sentimiento, otra vez sentí frio y calor en mi interior.

Lo separé con cierta brusquedad, no estaba feliz. Nada feliz. Era como si en vez de decirme que era tan fuerte que logré pasar a la siguiente prueba, me hubieran dicho que mi muerte en vida empezaba hoy durante un tiempo indefinido. Sin amigos. Sin Popo.

"N-No llores" Frente a mí estaba un lloroso Lucas quien intentaba sonreír, diciéndome algo que seguramente solo mi mirada mostraba que lo deseaba hacer. "E-Estarás bien… Te alcanzaremos".

"En menos tiempo de lo que crees" Ness complemento mientras sonreía con confianza, no lloraba pero si se le notaba la tristeza. Supuse que estaba acostumbrado a este escenario.

"Lucas… Ness…" Mi voz era apenas un hilo.

Sin poder evitarlo, ambos me abrazaron fuerte. Si, los extrañaría demasiado y me sentiría terrible si no volvían a estar cerca de mí. Los abracé con mucha fuerza, temblando mientras procuraba mantenerme fuerte frente a ellos. Las lágrimas de Lucas mojaban uno de mis hombros, Ness solo acariciaba mi espalda para calmarme.

"T-Toon… Y-Yo… Felicidades por lograrlo" La quebrantada voz del rubio psíquico taladró mis oídos.

No pude contestarle.

"Te juramos llegar ahí, tarde o temprano". Mencionó Ness con una voz más calmada.

"Vamos, te ayudaré a empacar". La voz de Popo era apenas audible y forzada a salir, interrumpiendo el momento con los psíquicos mientras estos me liberaban.

Ness me sonrió mientras abrazaba a Lucas con protección, el rubio solo se aferró a su pecho y entonces en ese momento, a pesar de no ser psíquico, podía sentir que Lucas no creía ser elegido y eso me destrozó. Iba a hablar pero las manos de Popo me empujaron hacia la habitación.

Nuestra habitación.

Oh, el momento más doloroso en mi vida, definitivamente seria este. Cada pertenencia que colocaba en mi maleta era como un golpe en mi pecho.

Ninguno de los dos podíamos hablar, ¿Qué decir ante esto?

Finalmente, habíamos terminado y estaba listo para irme teóricamente. No quería avanzar, quería quedarme junto a Popo, Ness y Lucas. Amaba a mi hermano y sabia que él me esperaba en la otra mansión, pero yo necesitaba a mis amigos y especialmente a mi novio.

Me puse en pie, las maletas estaban en el suelo.

"Popo…" Mi voz era débil y quebrada, la vista era borrosa pero aun no sentía los húmedos caminos de mis mejillas. "Y-Yo…"

"Te amo Toon Link…" Su voz irrumpió a la mía mientras se acercaba y me envolvía en sus brazos. "Te amo, te amo como nunca hice y como jamás haré mientras no seas tú".

Me mordí el labio un momento y lo abracé con más fuerza.

"De alguna manera, sabía que lo lograrías. Eres muy fuerte, mi pequeño. Finalmente me lograste superar, tal como siempre me amenazaste cuando iniciamos nuestra amistad" Su voz sonaba triste pero manteniéndose calmada. "Ahora, eres un veterano".

Negué sin parar. _¡No quería esto!_

"Lo harás bien, este o no este ahí, sé que lo harás bien". Un beso se depositó en mi frente. "Ahora, gana las peleas en nuestro nombre. Solo espérame, que yo te alcanzaré".

"¡N-NO QUIERO!" Rompí en llanto finalmente y lo apreté contra mí con todas mis fuerzas. "P-Popo… N-No puedo sin ti. N-No soy t-tan fuerte… N-No es verdad…"

Popo me separó con un poco de esfuerzo de sus brazos y buscó algo en su cuello. Se aflojo su abrigo y se quitó un collar con bolitas y una cruz al centro. Él besó la cruz con mucha ternura y me la coloco por sobre mi cabeza hasta que colgara de mi cuello.

"¿Recuerdas? Somos diferentes y eso nos hace inseparables. Sin importar si lo logro o no, debes seguir adelante por los dos" Su sonrisa repentinamente se hizo sincera. "Puedes rezar un poco, aunque no creas en mi Dios. Yo rezare por ti, como lo haces con tus Diosas".

Sin decir más, me abalance a sus brazos y lo bese. Incontables veces junte mis labios a los suyos como si fueran mis municiones para este nuevo torneo. Popo suspiró de sorpresa, se sonrojó y correspondió a cada uno con total entrega, deseando que no fuera la última vez en que lo haríamos.

Finalmente nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos en silencio antes de que yo rompiera el ambiente."Yo también te amo Popo, jamás amaré a nadie más". Mi voz era más tranquila pero de mis ojos no paraba de escaparse mi tristeza. "Soy solo tuyo Popo, solo tuyo y de nadie más. S-Si te atreves a olvidarme, juro matarte a besos hasta que me recuerdes".

Mi novio. Mi amante. _Mi Popo_, me dedicó una sonrisa y me dio el beso más especial que él podría dedicarme. Junto la punta de su nariz a la mía y lentamente tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos para comenzar a chocarlas con suavidad de un lado a otro.

Sollocé temblorosamente pero cerré los ojos y lo deje hacerme lo que gustase. Daria lo que fuera por tener más tiempo con él, solo unas horas más para unirnos una vez en cuerpo y alma antes de mi partida.

Después de su beso esquimal, él susurró. "Yo también soy solo tuyo Toon, siempre me hacías decirlo y siempre que veía a tus ojos pude notar que… Tenias razón" Mis ojos se abrieron solo un poco para verlo. "Siempre te he pertenecido".

Tomé aire y lo besé una vez más en los labios. "Eres un idiota Popo, si no me alcanzas hoy ni mañana, te patearé el trasero" Su risa sonó ahogada mientras un toque de puerta sonaba en nuestra habitación.

_Era el momento._

Di un paso y me detuve. Abrí mi maleta y saque mi cámara fotográfica. "¿Una antes de reencontrarnos?" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Aunque este rojo por el llanto?". Él rió mientras me veía.

"Eres muy guapo como para que unas simples lágrimas opaquen tu físico" Mencioné con falsa emoción entusiasta, me acerque y junte mi rostro al de él. "¿Listo?"

"Siempre..." Popo sonrió a la cámara.

Un clic fue todo lo que se escucho mientras la fotografía salía de mi cámara. La miré con nostalgia y se la ofrecí. "No tengo nada que pueda darte, por favor al menos acepta esto".

Popo sonrió y la tomó de mi mano. "La guardaré como un tesoro".

El toque de la puerta volvió a sonar, empeñándose a destrozar mi alma.

Popo tomó mi mano y una de mis maletas mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Ness y Lucas estaban ahí, más tranquilos y diciéndome sus emociones con la mirada. Los cuatro caminamos en silencio hacia mi destino, llegando a la sala de los portales mientras Master Hand abría la entrada a la nueva mansión ante mí.

"El nuevo torneo te espera" Dijo la profunda voz de Master Hand.

Con el pecho hecho nudo, voltee a ver a las tres personas detrás de mí. "Alcáncenme, _por favor_".

Popo comenzó a quebrarse pero sonreía tranquilo, lo único que lo delataba eran sus lágrimas.

Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, aferrarme a él con tanta fuerza que serian incapaces de separarnos. Susurrarle que estaría a su lado, llevármelo en mi maleta, lo que sea que implicara estar junto a él y su calor y sus sonrisas con hoyuelos y sus abrazos y sus besos. Cualquier cosa, incluso si tenía que rogar a Master Hand para que lo dejara venir conmigo.

Dejé de verlo para mantener mi fuerza y no arrepentirme de ir.

Con pasos titubeantes, comencé a adentrarme en el portal mientras un grito fue lo último que percibí de mi antiguo hogar con Popo.

_¡TE AMO TOON!_

Al abrir los ojos, vi una mansión más grande ante mí e inmediatamente unos brazos me rodearon a manera de bienvenida.

"Sabía que lo lograrías" La voz de Link era aliviada.

Lo abracé con fuerza y oculté mi rostro mientras contenía mis emociones todo lo que podía. "D-Duerme conmigo hasta que tenga a mi compañero de habitación, por favor"

Link comprendió y solo asintió mientras me consolaba en silencio sin decir nada.

Los días pasaban, cada uno más pesado que el anterior. Aun no llegaban y me sentía solo. Durante mi estancia en este lugar, no había hecho amigos porque no se me antojaba; pasaba en solitario entrenando o junto a mi hermano. Nada era igual. No estaba Ness para molestarme, no estaba Lucas y su risa enternecida y optimista.

_No estaba Popo._

Por las noches me hincaba y aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, luego de pedir permiso a mis Diosas, rezaba para el Dios sin nombre de Popo, pidiendo que lo trajera pronto. La habitación era demasiado fría sin él, no me gustaba y me asfixiaba. Este collar era lo que mantenía en pie a mi alma.

"Toon Link" La voz de Master Hand irrumpió mi habitación en una mañana. "Llegaron los últimos luchadores para este torneo, tu compañero de habitación es alguien a quien conoces para que te sientas cómodo".

Mi corazón estaba acelerado.

_Por favor. Por favor. Por favor._

"Los dejo a solas" La mano gigante se apartó y dejo ver a un cabizbajo Ness.

_No_.

Mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas mientras un mareo asaltaba mi cabeza, presioné mis labios para contenerme mientras una de mis manos se aferraba a la cruz del collar que Popo me dio.

"P-Popo… Estuvo cerca." Fue todo lo que dijo Ness.

Comencé a hipar por los sollozos que intentaba contener. Desesperado, suspiré temblorosamente y me acerqué para abrazarlo con fuerza. "B-Bienvenido al nuevo torneo, c-compañero".

Ness se tensó e inmediatamente me abrazó para llorar con fuerzas. "P-Perdóname… P-Perdóname Toon Link. P-Popo y L-Lucas no…E-Ellos no…"

"C-Cállate" Dije con voz temblorosa. "S-Si serán vagos, s-se tomaron v-vacaciones sin permiso"

Ness se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos. Eran negros totalmente, era raro porque yo recordaba que Lucas decía que tenían un destello violáceo pero ahora no los veía. Además de que ahora su voz era un poco más aguda que antes, más delicada.

_Como Lucas._

"T-Toon Link… P-Popo, me dio una c-carta para que te la diera". Su voz quebrada era bastante queda.

_Palabras de amor, esperanza y despedida._

"L-La leeré luego…" Tomé las maletas de Ness y las llevé dentro de la habitación.

Ness había perdido la luz de sus ojos, casi literalmente, al separarse de Lucas. Y lo primero que tuvo era un ataque de nostalgia que yo no podía remediar, nunca pude hacerlo porque de eso se encargaba su novio Lucas.

Me limite a permanecer en la habitación, escuchándolo llorar y lamentarse mientras mis manos se aferraban suavemente a la recién leída carta de Popo.

Esa noche me hinqué y no recé a mis Diosas, recé a Popo. Popo fue todo mi pensamiento en esa noche sin sueños.

No, no podía darme por vencido. Me dolía mucho, pero no podía.

_Te amo Toon._

Lucharía en nombre de los dos.

_Yo también te amo Popo._

Él me pidió esperarlo, y eso es lo que debo hacer hasta encontrarnos de nuevo.

_Esperarme, que yo te alcanzare._

_Yo te esperare eternamente._

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo llore mientras lo hacia (me dolio que no estuvieran los Ice Climbers ni Lucas)<p>

Y en verdad Ness ya no tiene el trasfondo morado en sus ojos

Por cierto, lo que Popo le dio a Toon Link fue un rosario para que lo recordara

Espero comentarios o criticas constructivas u.u... Fue raro hacer una historia triste de mi parte ;m;U

Aunque igual! De vez en cuando seguire haciendo fics de este par onóU


End file.
